Scotch Mist
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: The sweet smell of rain was marred by the scent of blood. Yuuki's blood and he allowed his arm to slip away from covering his eyes as he glanced towards the window. He knew. He did not have to be told or see it happening. He just knew.


Disclaimer: I don't own this.

First and most important of all… this is dedicated to my dearest Llama on her birthday. Happy birthday Mama!

Second… The Fluff Monsters is gnawing on my brain again! Fluff monster! You're hurting my pride as an MMA fighter!

XxXxX

Rain poured from the gray sky and thunder rumbled. It was one thing that the Vampire lord took comfort in. lying stretched out on the couch in nice lose fitting clothes and listening to the rain.

If he wasn't so busy taking to make the academy safe for Yuuki, he might actually have been able to enjoy this moment. However, the fact that she was… somewhat safe at this point in time was enough for him to enjoy for now. Though it would have been better if-… no., he needed to stop thinking that way. She was happy where she was now and he would not take it away for his own selfish wish.

The sweet smell of rain was marred by the scent of blood. Yuuki's blood and he allowed his arm to slip away from covering his eyes as he glanced towards the window. He knew. He did not have to be told or see it happening. He just knew.

He reached over to the tabled to grab the small black case that held his blood tablets, before tossing them back and pressing his arm over his eyes once more.

A knock came at the door and then silence.

"What do you want… Aido?" He asked. More silence.

"Forgive me, Kaname-sama, but I… we… are all worried. You haven't left your room for three days. And I just-" He cut Aido off.

"Is your job really so debilitating?" Kaname asked sardonically.

"N-n-no! of course not! Forgive me! I'll leave you alone. Takuma is doing a find job taking care of classes."

He listened to the footsteps departing. He did not intent to be so mean to the poor boy; it was just that his irritation with that Kiryu boy and Yuuki made him this way.  
>The scent of blood grew stronger and he sat up suddenly. This was not normal. Something was wrong. Some… was wrong… with Yuuki!<p>

He grabbed his coat from his desk where he had tossed it carelessly.

XxXxX

Yuuki held the side of her neck, a hand on the tree besides her to support herself. She had waved her disorientation as nothing and Zero unbelievingly said okay and walked off.

However, she was slightly regretting telling him that as it all went black.

The vampire that kneeled besides her closed his eyes a moment against the bloodlust, before hearing the familiar click behind him.

"Kuran! What did you do to Yuuki?" Zero asked, aiming his gun at the back of the vampire's head. Lifting Yuuki up in his arms, he turned to face the young hunter.

"It was not I who drained her of so much blood she could not longer stay conscious… Kiryu." Kaname bit out. It took every ounce of willpower not to rip his head off.

"You vapid, bombastic, megalomaniac!" Zero yelled. "Yuuki may be simplistic and unable to see the monster you are! But I sure can!" losing it he pulled the trigger. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

The blood dripped from above the vampire's eyes as he glared at the hunter. They stared each other down, before the rain picked up and neither could see. However, when Zero opened his eyes again the vampire was gone. He went to warn headmaster.

XxXxX

Yuuki blinked several times, before she realized she was not in her dorm room or for that matter… in her bed. She had enough sense to come to the worst part of it all. She didn't even have her clothes! She'd just been dressed in an over-sized white shirt.

Her eyes opened even widen when she found Kaname staring at her in fascination. His lips lifted in a slight smirk when he knew what she was thinking.

"Kana-Kaname! What am I doing here? And… did you… were you the one who-"

"Yes. Your clothes were wet and I just did not want you to catch a cold. I didn't do anything else. I promise." He told her placing a hand over his heart for emphasis.

She knew the way he acted, he couldn't have done anything, but just the fact that he had seen her… she blushed suddenly and shook her head. No. he wasn't like that. He probably didn't even notice.  
>He probably just thought of her as a sister or something along the lines of that.<p>

"Kaname… senpai… you're… bleeding." She said suddenly, she would have run over to check on him, but in just what she assumed, was one of his shirts and nothing else she was going to stay hidden under these blankets.

"Oh? I thought it stopped. That's okay. Don't worry about it, Yuuki."

"What happened?" She asked and he was silent, but his eyes were on fire with rage.

"Must have hit my head and not have noticed." He said shortly. She fisted her hands in the blankets and his expression changed to one of worry.

"Why are you lying to me? I know a vampire can't be hurt that way."

"I should kill him." Kaname said suddenly, causing her to look at him abruptly. "For all he's done to you, but I won't… because I know… that you love him."

She watched as he clenched his fists so tight that they turned white and she swore his eyes waved as if he were about to cry.

"Kaname-sama." He looked so weak right now. So vulnerable. She just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. Forget what she was worried about. She got up from the bed and boldly grabbed him into a warm embrace. Surprising the both of them.

"Yuuki…" He didn't know what to say, but allowed himself to enjoy his short time with her, because he knew it would end soon. She would go back and he would be alone, watching her from far away. Like always. "Stay with me just for tonight."

He refused to give her the chance to protest as he lifted her up and collapsed on the bed. The silence was making her nervous. He tightened his grip on her for a few moments, before sitting up and staring down at her.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. You are uncomfortable. You can leave. I won't stop you."

"No… it's okay."

"Hm?"

"Well… you asked me to stay… and you always look so lonely so I… I'll stay, because I don't want you to be lonely."

"You don't have-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"That… makes me happy."

XxXxX

Kaien stood there with his arms over his chest, staring at Yuuki who had just walked through the door. She froze in her tracks when she saw her 'Father'.

"Ummm… I can explain?"

"Where were you, Yuuki?" He said, placing a hand over his eyes in stress. "I was extremely worried when you didn't come home last night. Especially after Zero said a vampire kidnapped you. I thought he was joking at first, but then you made me wonder."

"I wasn't kidnapped… but… I was with Kaname."

"All night?"

"… yes…"

"Well… it isn't my business then, Yuuki. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"It wasn't anything like that at all!"

"All right. I believe you. Just don't make me worry like that again." Kaien pressed the hand harder to his eyes. "Zero is on another assignment and you have a test. Since he cannot help you this time… I was going to have Kaname do it."

Yuuki squeaked in surprise and stared at him. "Tutored by… Kaname… Senpai?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. If you fail this test you have to do second year all over again."

"Great…"

XxXxX

It was dark by the time her so-called 'teacher' arrived. She glanced up at the knock to find the blasé vampire.

"Ready for your lessons, Yuuki?"

"Not really." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" He smirked slightly and she knew he had heard it anyway. "What's the matter?" He asked, sitting besides her and glancing at the calculus book she had been studying pervious to his arrival.

"Nothing really."

"Is it after sleeping with me?"

"No! And stop making it sound dirty." She scolded.

"Dirty? Teenage girls have such vivid imaginations. That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh! That isn't what I meant either. I don't think about those things anyway."

"I am just teasing you, Yuuki." He chuckled softly. "But, something is the matter. Won't you tell me?"

"I'm… worried about Zero."

"Ahh. The hunter. Don't worry. You take care of him very well. I'm sure that he will be just fine." He set a book on the table and turned away from her. She knew the way his voice sounded, short and clipped.

"Are you… are you jealous?" She asked and watched his shoulders stiffen.

"To tell the truth… I have always been a little jealous. You spend more time with him then you do with me. How… unfair." He sighed. Although 'a little' was an under statement. "I-it doesn't matter. Please, just focus on your work."

"How could you be so lonely? You have the whole Night Class around you."

"Don't you know? I could be in a crowd of a thousand people, yet still be alone if you were not with me. You're my entire world even if you don't always believe that." He was surprised when he was tackled in a hug. "Yuuki."

"Why don't you just tell me these things?"

"You have too much to worry about. You shouldn't have to worry about me too."

"I can't help it."

"I know. Because, you are so warm hearted. That is one of the reasons I love you. Don't _ever _change, Yuuki."

"I promise I won't."

"That makes me very happy then." He returned her hug, while the homework lay forgotten on the table.

XxXxX

END

LLAMA! Thanks for reading, leave a review and God bless you.


End file.
